This Time
by BrazilZepplin
Summary: Bulma has created a time machine. But what happenens when Trunks, Marron, Pan, Bra, and Goten get lost in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Time**

By: Prisitine Scout

Here are the ages:

Trunks - 26

Goten - 25

Marron - 22

M. Trunks - 20

Pan - 15

Bra - 16

Mikomi Tenshi - 16

Tenshi En'you - 18

Tsukiakari Kouhai - 15

Mamoru Son - 17

Michael Tomachi – 20

Disclaimer: I **don't** own any Dragonball Z characters in this story. I only own Mikomi Tenshi, Tenshi En'you, Tsukiakari Kouhai, Mamoru Son, and Michael Tomachi.

Prologue - The experiment

It was just another day for the Z gang in Japan. Bulma was working in the lab, Vegeta was training outside, and Goten and Trunks were in the gravity room, Pan was watching T.V, Videl and ChiChi were cooking lunch, and Bra and Marron were out shopping and boy hunting.

"Finally! I'm finished!" Bulma smiled happily as she had finished building her time machine. Pan heard Bulma's scream and ran down into the lab.

"What happened?" Pan asked in concern.

"I've finished my new time machine!" Bulma squealed in excitement.

Pan circled around the time machine as she examined it.

"How does it work?" the demi Say-jinn inquired.

Bulma showed her the control panel as she explained its functions.

"First, you pull this handle to the time setting you want. There's the Future, Past, and Present. Then, you dial in the exact time in the control panel. Next, you press the start button. Finally, you take the wheel and direct it through the time rift."

"Can I try it out?" Pan asked the scientist.

"Not alone. You need at least 3 more people with you," Bulma told her.

At that time, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten came inside the house. Pan heard them enter the building.

"How about 4 more people?" Pan inquired.

"Sure. It's big enough to fit 10 people at once," Bulma told the 15 year-old.

Pan ran upstairs to meet up with her friends. She told them all of the Time machine Bulma built and asked if they wanted to go time traveling with her.

"Well? Who wants to come along?" Pan asked the gang.

"I don't know...It sounds a bit...dangerous," Marron replied, worried for the safety of the others.

"Aw...Come on. It'll be fun," Pan urged the blonde.

"I'm going," Trunks answered.

"Me, too!" Goten squealed.

"I also want to go!" Bra chimed in.

"Well...If they're going, I'll go, too," Marron gave in.

All 5 of them ran down into the lab, eager to go time traveling.

"So all of you want to go?" Bulma asked the group.

"Well-" Marron was cut off by Pan.

"Yeah! We're all ready for time traveling."

"Ok."

Bulma got the group ready for the trip. She gave them special equipment such as walkie-talkies able to communicate through time dimensions, wrist computers able to tell them more about the time dimension they're in, and trackers to tell each other where each person was.

"Good luck you guys. Be careful on your trip!" Bulma gave them a farewell as they left their time dimension and into the near future.

Amai: Well? How was it? Lame beginning, I know, but it's only the beginning. (Insert dramatic music here.) Bwahahaha!

Tsukiakari: Um...right.

Amai: (She sweatdrops) Heh...

Mikomi: Hey, Amai. When are we going to be in this?

Amai: Be patient!

Michael: (He's reading the script.) There is no way I'm going to do this.

Tenshi: Let me see! (Grabs the script from Michael and reads it.) Aw...I think you and her make a great couple!

Michael: (He blushes.) You think so?

Mamoru: (Grabs the script and reads it.) What! I can't believe this! Her and me? (Tears the script into pieces.)

Tsukiakari: Aw...I wanted to read it.

Amai: Don't worry, Tsu-San. I have more. (Pulls out several more scripts.) Well, anyway, please review! Ja ne! (She disappears.)

Tsukiakari: (Reads the script.) What!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dragonball Z characters. I only own Mikomi Tenshi, Tenshi En'you, Tsukiakari Kouhai, Mamoru Son, and Michael Tomachi.

Chapter 1 – The accident

"Let's do it!" yelled and excited Pan.

She and the gang had just taken off for the future. They were going off towards M. Trunks' time.

"And we're going to this time, why?" Trunks asked the rest of the gang.

"Well-" Pan blushed and was cut off by Bra.

"She knows she can't have you, so she's going for the next best thing!"

Everyone but Pan laughed. Instead of laughing, Pan's power level rose and a white aura glowed around her. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Cool your jets, Pan. It was just a joke," Marron told her.

Just then, a red light and a warning bell went off.

"W-what's happening?" Marron stuttered as she held tightly onto Trunks' arm.

Bra went to the control panel and checked it.

"Uh oh…" Bra frowned as she read the screen.

"What is it, Bra-Chan?" Goten asked as he went up behind her.

"There's been a system failure. " She looked towards the group.

"We're going to be separated."

Just then, the time machine rocked back and forth, a white light blinded everyone in the ship, and then they were dropped in separate times. Pan was dropped in M. Trunks' time, Trunks and Marron were dropped into the past on Vegeta-sei, and Goten and Bra were sent to the distant future.

Pan was dropped onto the ground and became unconscious. A person saw her and picked her up. She was carried to a building and was watched over.

"Ouch!" Goten yelled as he fell from the sky and landed on his butt. Bra, on the other hand, landed swiftly on her feet.

Then, an explosion went off in the building they landed in front of. Three girls and two guys came running out of the building, coughing.

"And just what were you working on in there, Tenshi?" one of the guys asked the blonde girl. He wore a red bandanna; white tank top, baggy blue jeans, black sneakers, black, fingerless gloves, and a black, short sleeved, opened over shirt. His jet-black hair was spiked and went down past his equally black eyes. But oddly enough, his had a white tail.

"I was working on a new gun, Mamoru," she coughed out. Tenshi had short blonde hair, barely past her ears. She wore a pair of goggles in her hair; a golden trimmed green shirt, black leather jacket, dark blue, baggy pants, black sneakers, black, fingerless gloves, and what looked to be like an electronical visor.

"Well, next time, warn us before you make another invention," one of the other girls told Tenshi. Her jet-black hair was up in a ponytail and her short sideburns were curled and framed her black eyes. She wore a black tank top, baggy blue jeans, black sneakers, and black, fingerless gloves. She had a sword strapped to her back and a white tail flung around behind her.

"Don't be rude, Tsukiakari. She was only doing her job. Right, Michael?" the other girl spoke up. She, too, had her black hair up in a ponytail. She wore small, oval sunglasses, which barely covered her black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a golden trimmed, blue Chinese shirt, flare blue jeans with a flowery design down the sides, and black sneakers, black fingerless gloves. A gun was strapped to her waist.

"Mikomi's right," agreed the one called Michael. His outfit was much like Mamoru's but, his tank top was black, his over shirt was white, his gloves were white, and he wore no bandanna. Instead, he wore sunglasses the same fashion as Mikomi's. His hair was also black but, it was more like Trunks' hair and not spiky. Some of his bangs were pushed over to one side and covered one of his eyes.

Some of the smoke and dust was blown in Goten and Bra's direction, causing them to cough. The noise caught the attention of the group and they all got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? If you're the Outlaws, leave now!" Mamoru yelled in Goten and Bra's way.

"Where are we?" asked Trunks as he looked at his surroundings.

"I have no idea," whispered Marron.

"Intruders!" yelled a man as he charged at the pair.

"He's a Say-jinn," Trunks' said when he noticed the man's tail.

Just then, more Say-jinns came running towards them and Trunks and Marron ran, not knowing what else to do, even though they were stronger then all of them.

Amai: There! Are you guys happy? You're in the story now!

Tsukiakari, Mikomi, Tenshi, Michael, and Mamoru: Yea!

Amai: (She sweatdrops.) Well, anyway…How was it so far, people? Please review! This is the first story I wrote by myself that I actually like! I hope its good…Please review! …Ja ne! (She disappears.)

Mikomi: How come she always does that?

Michael: (He shrugs.) I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dragonball Z characters. I only own Mikomi Tenshi, Tenshi En'you, Tsukiakari Kouhai, Mamoru Son, and Michael Tomachi.

Chapter 2 – The discoveries

Pan woke up. She was in a bed, her head bandaged, and she had a bad headache.

"What happened?" she asked no one in particular.

"Good, your awake. I'll tell my son you're all right. He was worried that the Androids got to you," a familiar voice said. Pan looked towards the voice to see a bright smile on a recognizable face.

"Bulma-San?" the young demi Say-jinn asked, surprised.

"Do I know you?" M. Bulma asked as her faced faulted.

'I forgot,' Pan noted to herself, 'They don't know me. They haven't even heard of me, yet.'

"I'm sorry. I'm Pan Son, daughter of Gohan and Videl, and granddaughter of Goku Son," the teenaged demi Say-jinn told M. Bulma, who smiled at what memories the names gave her.

"I remember Goku and Gohan well but, I don't recall Videl," M. Bulma replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised. My mother and father met in high school."

"Oh. I see, now. You came from the past, haven't you?"

"Yes. I did."

"Well, then make yourself at home. Trunks and I will make sure your safe until you return home." With that, M. Bulma left the room.

'The time machine," Pan thought to herself, 'What happened? Where are the others?' She reached into her pocket to find one of the walkie-talkies and looked at her wrist to find the mini-comp. Pan talked into the walkie-talkie.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Goten and Bra's walkie-talkies rang with the sound of Pan's voice.

"Pan? Is that you?" asked Bra.

"Yes. Bra, do you still have the mini-comp on your wrist?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look up the information on the time your in. Then, tell me about it."

"Sure."

Bra opened her mini-comp and waited for it to scan over its surroundings.

"Wow. It looks like we're 1,000 years into the future."

"Cool. Anything else?"

"Yeah. The whole universe has been taken over by people who call themselves the Outlaws. The two strongest are Say-jinns named Kakarot and Vegeta."

"Wait a minute. Aren't they the Say-jinn names of your father and mine?" Goten asked Bra.

"Yeah. They are."

The mini-comp scanned the people before them. This is what the computer read; each of the descriptions had the person's picture next to it:

Mikomi Tenshi: Descendant of Lunch and Tien.

Power level: Unknown

Friends: Tenshi En'you, Tsukiakari Kouhai, Michael Tomachi, and Mamoru Son.

Family: Unknown

Living quarters: Unknown

Tenshi En'you: Descendant of Marron and Trunks.

Power level: Said to be able to go SSJ

Friends Mikomi Tenshi, Tsukiakari Kouhai, Michael Tomachi, and Mamoru Son.

Family: Unknown

Living quarters: Unknown

Tsukiakari Kouhai: Descendent of Bra.

Power level: Said to be able to go SSJ7

Friends: Mikomi Tenshi, Tenshi En'you, Michael Tomachi, Mamoru Son.

Family: Unknown

Living quarters: Unknown

Michael Tomachi: Descendant of Pan and M. Trunks

Power level: Said to be able to go SSJ

Friends: Mikomi Tenshi, Tenshi En'you, Tsukiakari Kouhai, and Mamoru Son.

Family: Unknown

Living quarters: Unknown

Mamoru Son: Descendant of Goten

Power level: Said to be able to go SSJ7

Friends: Mikomi Tenshi, Tenshi En'you, Tsukiakari Kouhai, and Michael Tomachi.

Family: Unknown

Living quarters: Unknown

Bra read all of the information to Pan and Goten. Mikomi, Tenshi, Tsukiakari, Michael, and Mamoru overheard.

"How do you know about us?" Tsukiakari asked as she walked towards them, as did the others.

"From my computer. I'm Bra and this is Goten. We came from the past. Our time machine malfunctioned and we were all scattered throughout time," Bra told the group. She looked to her descendant and smiled.

'Father would be proud,' she thought to herself.

"Bra? Hello?" Pan kept saying in attempt to get Bra's attention.

Bra shook her head out of her trance. "Yeah? What is it, Pan?"

"Do you know what frequency Trunks and Marron have?"

"14."

"Thanks. Talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye, Pan!"

Pan thought for a moment.

"M. Trunks and I?"

She shook her head and changed the frequency on her walkie-talkie to 14.

"I hope this works."

She pressed the button to talk.

"Trunks? Marron? Can any of you hear me?"

"Trunks? Marron? Can any of you hear me?" Pan's voice surprised both Trunks and Marron.

"Pan? Is that you?" Trunks asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Trunks! Do you still have your mini-comp on your wrist?"

"Yup. Why do you ask?"

"Look up the information on where you are on it."

"Ok."

Trunks looked up the information on his surroundings.

"Now way…"

"What is it, Trunks?" Marron asked him.

"We're in the past…On Vegeta-sei."

Pan overheard Trunks.

"On _the_ Vegeta-sei!" she asked.

"Yeah. Say-jinns and all. Some are even chasing us this very moment. I think they're royal guards."

"That means-"

"Who are you two and what are you doing on royal grounds?" a young Vegeta asked them.

Amai: How was it? Well? Review!

Tsukiakari: Why'd you have to reveal so much about us, though?

Mikomi: And so early, too.

Amai: Oh. First, you start to complain that I don't put you in my story earlier and then, when I start to introduce you guys, you complain that I gave out too much! Arg! I quit! Tsukiakari, you're taking over. Ja ne! (She disappears.)

Tsukiakari: What just happened?

Mamoru: I guess you're the boss now.

Tsukiakari: Cool!

Michael: …right

Tsukiakari: Well, anyway, please review. Ja ne! (The whole group disappears.)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note #1: Ok. So what. I've been spelling Maron's name wrong. My bad. Anyway, from now on, I'll spell it the correct way. Thanks for your time!

Author's Note #2: The next few chapters are going to be in P.O.V. form.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dragonball Z characters. I only own Mikomi Tenshi, Tenshi En'you, Tsukiakari Kouhai, Mamoru Son, and Michael Tomachi.

Chapter 3 – Vegeta-sei

Trunks' P.O.V.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer!" yelled an impatient Vegeta No Ouji. Maron and I didn't know what to say. Instead, our mouths hung open and our expressions made us look like two deer staring into the headlights of an incoming car.

"Very well, then. Guards, throw them into the dungeon!"

I can't believe it. I actually saw my father when he was about _my_ age! I wish that I could've had more time with him, though.

"Trunks…Trunks…Trunks!" A hand waved in front of my face, surprising me, and making me fall over.

"Ack!" I screamed as I fell from the cot I was sitting on in the dungeon. Maron pulled me up.

"Trunks, the King of Vegeta-sei wants to see us!" the blonde announced loudly in my ear.

"My _grandfather_?" I asked stunned, "Wants to see _us_?"

"Shh…We don't want to give away that we're from the future. Plus, in a few days, I heard that Frezia would be coming. You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah. He's going to destroy the planet."

"And we can't stop him. It may alter the future."

"Then, how will we survive?"

"We'll find a way."

Maron's P.O.V.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. _"We'll find a way."_ It rang through my head. I didn't even know what we could do. I wish I had never agreed to go time traveling.

"I hope so," he told me. Trunks stood up and looked out the cell window. The sunlight shone on him, lining his features in a silvery glow. I never saw him this…serious…this…handsome…

"We must leave at once," I told him, trying to forget the site I saw.

"Yeah. We don't want to keep the king waiting."

The guard led us out of the cell and to King Vegeta's throne. The throne room was magnificent. A red carpet led to the king's throne. Marble pillars trimmed with gold lined up across the pathway. As we walked down the aisle, I noticed the phases of the moon etched in gold diagonally on the crimson carpet.

I looked up from the carpet to see that the prince was next to his side on his own throne. Both were similar in shape, but the prince's was smaller in size. King Vegeta rose from his seat and the guards bowed in his presence. Trunks and I did the same.

"You, boy. Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice.

I sure hope he doesn't tell him the truth…

Trunks' P.O.V.

Should I tell him the truth? Or should I just lie to him, _my own grandfather_? No. I have to tell him the truth.

"I am Trunks Vegeta Briefs of Earth," I looked at him straight in the eye, "I come from the future."

He stood there, staring at me in the eye. It felt like he was reading my expression. I rose and gave him the trade mark smirk that all of us from the royal bloodline had.

"And I have more power than anyone in this room."

At that time, my arrogance got the best of me. Maron was tugging at my pant leg, begging me not to say anything more revealing with her eyes. King Vegeta rose an eyebrow at me.

"Is that so? Then, I challenge you to compete with one of our strongest warriors," he said while crossing his muscular arms in front of him and giving me the trade mark smirk.

"I take your challenge." I crossed my arms, also.

"Very well, then. Napa!"

"Yes, sire?"

"You and Trunks must battle to see who's stronger."

Napa and I were led to a battling coliseum in the back of the palace. The floor was of pure silver, which had an energy field around it to keep it from being destroyed. The floor had been in the shape and color of the moon. Around the fighting area stood 4 pillars that stood tall. The king explained earlier that if you were thrown beyond the pillars, you would be disqualified. To me, it was as if I was back on Earth, at the Tenchi Bukai, fighting for a prize. To me, the prize was my grandfather's respect. To win, I'd have to defeat Napa (without killing him) and not go Super Say-jinn.

"Ready?"

Napa and I nodded.

"Set?"

We nodded once again, this time getting in fighting stances.

"Go!"

Maron's P.O.V.

What was he doing? I can't believe it. How did we get into this? Oh, wait, I know, his arrogance. I wish I wasn't here. Ouch! That must've hurt him. Trunks had hit Napa with that 'Fire Burning' attack of his, kicked him in the back of his knees and landed a punch on his chest. He better not use any of those attacks our fathers and Goku-San uses. If everything goes right, we won't change the future. I hope so.

I took a glance at King Vegeta and noticed he wasn't very happy as Trunks attacked mercilessly on Napa. Trunks was attacking him so much that Napa couldn't counter any of them. After a few seconds, Napa was thrown beyond the pillars. With that, we were dismissed to one of the living quarters in the palace instead of that dismal cell we were in before. For some reason, the king took mercy on Napa and let him live. Lucky for us that he did or else we would've changed our time.

Tsukiakari: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. (She smiles.)

Mamoru: You're a lot nicer than Amai was.

Tenshi: I'd say.

Tsukiakari: So you guys are saying I'm soft on you?

Mamoru: Yup.

Tsukiakari: (Gets out her whip.) Run.

Mamoru: … (Runs off at a quick speed.)

Tsukiakari: Bwahahaha! (Chases after Mamoru.)

Mikomi and Michael: (Both of them sweatdrop.)

Tenshi: They've got it bad for each other.


End file.
